List of Law
The following is a list of episodes of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit that have been Ripped from the headlines. Season 1 * 1x07: Uncivilized - The Leopold and Loeb case. * 1x09: Stocks & Bondage - The Martin Frankel case. * 1x15: Entitled - The David Berkowitz (aka The Son of Sam) case. * 1x22: Slaves - The Colleen Stan case and the Tanya Kach case. Season 2 * 2x05: Baby Killer - The Kayle Rolland case. * 2x15: Countdown - The Gary Ridgeway case. * 2x18: Manhunt - The Leonard Lake and Charles Ng case. * 2x20: Intolerance - The Wanda Holloway case. Season 3 * 3x01: Repression - The Cheryl Pierson case. * 3x05: Tangled - The Charles Stuart case. * 3x06: Redemption - The Albert DeSalvo (aka "The Boston Strangler") case. * 3x08: Inheritance - Based on the controversial debate on the impact of genetic predisposition versus environmental upbringing on the nature of violence. * 3x11: Monogamy - The Lisa M. Montgomery case. * 3x14: Counterfeit - The Craig Peyer case. Season 4 * 4x01: Chameleon - The Aileen Wuornos case. * 4x06: Angels - The Michael Skult case. * 4x13: Rotten - The Abner Louima case. * 4x24: Perfect - The Elizabeth Smart kidnapping case and the Raelian cult. Season 5 * 5x17: Mean - The Shana Sharer case. * 5x19: Sick - The Michael Jackson sex abuse allegations case. * 5x25: Head - The Mary Kay Letourneau case. Season 6 * 6x04: Scavenger - The Dennis Rader case. * 6x07: Charisma - The Marcus Wesson case. * 6x14: Game - The Devin Moore case. Season 7 * 7x14: Taboo - The Holly Ashcraft case. * 7x16: Gone - The Natalee Holloway case. * 7x18: Venom - The Raymond Levi Cobb case. * 7x19: Fault - The Joseph Edward Duncan case. Season 8 * 8x11: Burned - The Roger Hargrave case. * 8x15: Haystack - The Melinda Duckett suicide controversy Season 9 * 9x17: Authority - The David Richard Stewart case. Season 10 * 10x06: Babes - The Gloucester High School teen pregnancy pact controversy. * 10x10: Smut - The Andrew Luster case. * 10x19: Selfish - The Caylee Anthony case and Jenny McCarthy's anti-vaccine activism. * 10x20: Crush - The leaked Vanessa Hudgens photos controversy and the kids for cash scandal. Season 11 * 11x21: Torch - The Cameron Todd Willingham case. Season 12 Season 13 * 13x01: Scorched Earth - The Dominique Strauss-Kahn case. * 13x02: Personal Fouls - The Graham Jones case, the Jerry Sandusky case, and the Bob Oliva and Ernest Lorch cases. * 13x03: Blood Brothers - The Arnold Schwarzenegger sexual misconduct allegations. Season 14 * 14x20: Girl Dishonored - Based on recent outrage of campus rape culture and Project Unbreakable. Season 15 * 15x02: Imprisoned Lives - The Ariel Castro case. * 15x03: American Tragedy - The Trayvon Martin case and the Paula Deen racial epithet controversy. Season 16 * 16x04: Holden's Manifesto - The Elliot Rodger case. * 16x05: Pornstar's Requiem - The Belle Knox controversy. * 16x08: Spousal Privilege - The Ray Rice case. Season 17 * 17x01: Devil's Dissections - The Robert Durst case and the Gilgo Beach murders.